Engine Nine, Feelin' Fine!/Transcript
Theme song :Doc: Time to open the clinic. Lambie? Where are you? Has anyone seen Lambie? Oh, wait. Ha ha! :goes off :Doc: Have you guys seen Lambie? :Chilly: Oh, nope. :Teddy Bear: She was here a minute ago. :Buddy: Haven't seen her. :imitating siren :Teddy Bear: What? :Chilly: Uh-oh! :Buddy: Here comes Donny! :imitating siren :Donny: Woo! Woo! Woo! Woo! :Doc: Lambie, there you are! :Donny: Hey, Doc, want to play firefighter? siren :Doc: Oh, I can't, Donny. Maybe later. :Donny: Aw. You never want to play with me. :Doc: That's not true. I love playing with you. Just I can't right now, OK? :Donny: OK, OK! :goes off :Stuffy: That was awesome! Nice driving, Lenny! :Lenny: Ah, thanks. Siren :Doc: Lambie, are you alright? :Lambie: Honestly, I've been better. This hat does not go with my outfit. :Doc: Come on, Lambie and Stuffy, let's go. :Donny: Doc, who are you talking to? :Doc: What?! No one! Who would I be talking to? :Donny: Hmm, don't know. I forgot my fire engine. siren :Stuffy: Phew! :Chilly: Doc, it's a hot one out there. If I melt before you come home--ugh--just want you to know, I love ya. :Stuffy and Lambie chuckle :Doc: Chilly, you can't melt, remember? You're a stuffed animal. You're not really made of snow. :Chilly: Oh, yeah! Whew! Ha ha ha. You're a lifesaver, Doc. :Doc: I know. See ya! :Doc: Mom, I'm going outside to play. :Dr. McStuffins: OK, sweetie. :Doc: The doc is in! :goes off :Doc: Hi, Hallie! :Hallie: There you are. Doc McStuffins' clinic for stuffed animals and toys is now open for business. Hoo-whee! It's hot. :Lambie: Sighs I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's even too hot to cuddle. :Doc: So, Hallie... Do we have any toys that need fixing today? :Hallie: Nope. No patients yet, Doc. :Lambie: Oh, oh! Does that mean we can have a tea party? :Stuffy: Wh--Whoa! No one said anything about a tea party. I'm a dragon. I'm supposed to be protecting castles, not having tea parties. Besides, I have nothing to wear. :Squeaking : Doc: What's the matter, Squeakers? :Squeaking :Stuffy: What's he saying? :Hallie: He's saying... Oh, I don't know. I don't speak squeak. :Doc: Squeakers, just show us what's wrong. :Squeaking :Donny: Ah! What's wrong with you, Engine Nine? Rattle I'll give you one more chance, but that's it. :Lambie: It's that fire engine--Lenny. Is he in trouble? :Squeaking :Stuffy: Well, why didn't you say so? :squeak :Donny: woman's voice Help! Help! My house is on fire! voice OK, Nine, do your stuff! Aw! Come on. What kind of fire truck runs out of water? You're broken. Sorry. You were an awesome toy. I'm gonna miss you. :Doc: Aw. Donny looks so sad. :Lambie: Oh! I know something you can do to cheer him up. :Doc and Lambie: Fix Lenny! :Lambie: You are a doctor for toys after all. :goes off :Doc: Psst! Lenny! :Lenny: Doc? Oh! Oh, no. This is the pile of toys Donny doesn't play with anymore. And I'm in it! :Stuffy: Oh! Don't cry. I can't stand to see a fire engine--up Cry. Sobbing :Lambie: Oh, forget the heat. You need a cuddle. :Doc: Why did Donny put you here? :Lenny: Here, I'll show you. I keep running out of water. A fire engine that can't put out a fire, even a pretend one, isn't that much fun to play with. :Doc: Lenny, I think you need a checkup. :Lenny: What's a checkup? :Lambie: Oh, it's when a doctor--like Doc here--takes a look at you to make sure you're healthy and strong. :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna check your ears ♪ ::♪ Check your eyes ♪ ::♪ Find out how much you've grown ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna listen to your heart beat ♪ ::♪ Fix you up, ready to go ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ It's OK if you giggle ♪ ::♪ This will only tickle a little ♪ :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc: Lenny, when I'm done with you, you're gonna be Donny's favorite toy again. I promise. We have a new patient. And it's Lenny. :Hallie: Hi, Lenny. :Lenny: Oh, hi. Look, I know Doc's great at fixing toys, but I've never been to a doctor before. So go easy 'cause I'm a little scared. :Hallie: Oh, don't worry, sugar. Doc's gonna take good care of you. :running :Lenny: Wow! What is all this stuff? :Doc: These are my doctor's tools. :Stuffy: Doc's mom is a doctor for people. And she gave these to Doc, so they're very--ugh--I...got it--ha ha--special. :Lambie: Hee hee! :Lenny: Oh, cool. :Doc: First I'll listen to your heart. :blasts :Lenny: Sorry. That happens when I get nervous. :Doc: I know! Why don't you listen to my heart first? What do you hear? :Lub-dub :Lenny: A-thump, a-thump, a-. :beat-boxing :Lenny: Whoa! Hey, that's some heartbeat, Doc. :beat-boxing :laughs :laughs :and Hallie laughs :Lenny: Now listen to my heartbeat. :lub-dub :Doc: Sounds perfect. OK, I'm going to use this light to look in your eyes and your ears. Looks good. I'm gonna tap you right here. Ooh! Hmm, Lenny, has anything else been bothering you? :Lenny: Well, I've been feeling kind of tired and my head sort of hurts sometimes, but mostly when it's really hot outside. :Lambie: What do you think, Doc? :Doc: I don't know. But I won't give up until we figure it out. :Lambie: That's my girl. :on door :Dr. McStuffins: Doc? :Doc: Toys, go stuffed! :Hallie: Freeze it like you mean it! :Stuffy: And don't panic! Don't anyone panic! Uh! :Lambie: Whispering I liked how you didn't panic. :Doc: Hey! Hi, mom. What's up? :Dr. McStuffins: Hi, sweets. Ooh, it's a hot day. So I brought you a glass of water. I don't want you to get dehydrated. :Doc: What's that? :Dr. McStuffins: It's when you don't drink enough. :Doc: Dehydrated...that's it! Got to go...drink my water. Thanks, mom! :Doc: I have a diagnosis. Lenny, you have Driedout-A-tosis. :Hallie: Oh, my! That sounds like it should go straight into the "big book of-boo-boos." :Lenny: What's Driedout-A-tosis? :Doc: It's like when you're dehydrated. :Stuffy: Oh, yeah! It's exactly like being dehydrated. Uh, Doc, what's dehydrated again? I'm asking for the Lenster here. :Doc: It's when you aren't drinking enough water. :Lambie: I didn't know drinking water was so important. :Doc: Oh, it is, every day. But when it's hot outside, it's even more important. :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ 2, 4, 6, 8! ♪ ::♪ Everybody hydrate! ♪ :Doc ::♪ Water, water ♪ ::♪ Water, water ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ You got to drink way more water than you think ♪ :Doc ::♪ It feels so humid and hot outside ♪ ::♪ But we're all ready to go ♪ ::♪ There’s lots to do, and the sun is shining ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Bring on the H2O ♪ Stuffy: That means water! :Doc ::♪ Water, water ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Water, water ♪ :Doc ::♪ Water, water ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Water, water ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ You got to drink way more water than you think ♪ :Doc ::♪ Water, water ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Water, water ♪ :Doc ::♪ Water, water ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Water, water ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ You gotta drink way more water than you think ♪ ::♪ We're just singing 'cause we ought to ♪ ::♪ You got to drink a lot more water ♪ :Lenny: Ahh. Now I feel better already. :Hallie: Is this thing working? Ooh! Ooh, yes. It sure as stuffing is. :Lenny: Wow. You did it, Doc! You helped me get healthy and strong. :Hallie: Donny's just gonna love you all up, honey. :Lenny: Gosh. I--I hope your're right. :Doc: He's a lucky kid to have a fire engine like you to play with. :Lenny: Thanks, Doc. Bye. :Doc, Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie: Bye! :Doc: See ya! :Siren :Donny: Engine Nine, what are you doing here? Whoa! You're working? Awesome! I missed you, buddy. Now, come on! We got a fire to put out! :Doc: Come on, guys. Let's go play with Donny and Lenny. :Doc: distressed woman Help! Help! My house is on fire! :Stuffy: Ah, come on. I'm a dragon. I don't need to be saved by a little ol' lamb. :imitating siren :Donny: Doc, thanks for playing with me. You're the best sister ever. :Doc: Donny, I love hanging with you, almost as much as our toys do. :Donny: Ha ha ha! siren Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts